Une rencontre Une destiné
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Un jour à Ishbal... Rated à cause d'un langage peu chatié et de violence. Mais rien de bien méchant.


**Une rencontre – Une destiné.**

Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Riza Hawkeye se tenait le dos appuyé contre le mur d'une église abandonnée. Son pouls s'était accéléré. Son instinct la trompait rarement.

Elle regarda en direction des autres soldats de son unité qui se tenaient à quelque distance d'elle. Comme elle, ils se tenaient arme au poing.

Un signe de tête et ils sortirent de leur planque pour s'avancer à pas prudents dans l'église, balayant du regard chaque mètre carré.

L'attaque vint d'en haut.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de réagir. Riza vit deux de ses compagnons s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles.

Elle se rejeta en arrière contre le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait encore trente secondes auparavant.

_« Merde, je croyais que les Ishbals n'avaient pas d'armes ! »_

Elle fit le tour du regard des hauteurs de l'église et repéra trois de leurs attaquants.

Faire feu maintenant signalerait sa position, mais attendre ici sans rien faire était pire.

Riza prit une grande inspiration et assura sa prise sur la crosse de son pistolet. Vivement, elle fit un pas en avant se mettant à découvert et fit feu.

Trois corps tombèrent dans un bruit mat de chair et d'os broyés.

Riza se remit à couvert contre son mur.

« Il y en a encore en vie. Là-bas. »

« Faut l'avoir. Je les veux tous morts ces chiens. »

« On s'en occupe Chef. »

Riza les écouta et put dénombrer au moins quatre autres ennemis. Et elle n'avait presque plus de munitions.

Etait-elle la seule survivante ou bien des hommes avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper ?

Un mouvement de l'autre côté attira son regard. Elle arma et visa mais retint son doigt sur la gâchette. S'était un collègue. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Jack Bucket. Un soldat aguerri avec lequel elle avait déjà effectué plusieurs missions.

Il lui fit signe, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il allait tenter une sortie en rejoignant l'autel. Riza hocha de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message.

Jack commença un décompte sur ses doigts. A trois, ils s'élancèrent vers la nef.

Les balles sifflèrent autour d'eux. Riza entraperçut dans sa course Jack s'effondrer, le corps transpercé de toute part.

_Salauds !_

Enfin à l'abri derrière l'autel, elle fit feu à son tour. Aux cris qu'elle entendit, elle avait fait mouche mais n'avait pas tué.

_Merde_, il ne lui restait plus qu'un chargeur et les bruits de pas lui signalaient que les Ishbals se rapprochaient.

Riza se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Ses chances étaient minces, mais elle devait les saisir.

Elle attendit aussi longtemps qu'elle jugea possible de le faire, et lorsqu'elle estima qu'ils étaient tout près d'elle, elle se leva d'un bond et tira. Elle abattit quatre hommes et en dénombra encore au moins six.

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Finalement ses chances n'étaient pas minces. Elles étaient nulles. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas mourir sans se battre.

Elle repéra une fenêtre aux vitraux brisés, prit son élan et se jeta à travers. Elle sentit le verre entailler ses bras avec lesquels elle protégeait son visage.

Riza retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une violente douleur se propagea dans son bras mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ses poursuivants n'allaient pas tarder à lui courir après. Elle se releva et courut à travers les rues désertes.

Elle entendait le bruit de la course des hommes qui la pourchassaient. _Aussi silencieux qu'un troupeau d'éléphants !_

Elle bifurqua dans une maison en ruine et essaya de calmer son souffle.

Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter. Elle resta tapi encore une minute puis risqua un œil à l'extérieur. La voie semblait libre.

Elle ressortit de la maison et reprit sa course. Deux hommes surgirent et se mirent en travers de son chemin.

L'un d'eux hurla : « Elle est là Chef ! »

Tout en courant, Riza visa et tira ses dernières balles. Un homme tomba mort alors que l'autre se lança à sa poursuite.

Soudain, elle ressentit un violent coup dans son dos qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya au sol. Sonnée, elle tenta de se relever en secouant sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Elle releva son visage et découvrit cinq hommes en cercle autour d'elle.

« Na na na, voilà une belle plante. »

L'homme qui avait parlé affichait un air goguenard.

« J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec cette chienne de l'armée. Et si on te faisait aboyer ma jolie ? »

Riza se remis sur ses jambes et lui fit face, les yeux emplis de rage.

« Va plutôt crever. »

Les hommes ricanèrent, l'un d'eux fit un pas vers elle. Riza se mit en position de défense.

L'homme tendit son bras pour l'attraper, Riza ignorant sa propre douleur s'en saisit et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant sur un autre de ses acolytes.

« Tu vas voir sale garce ! »

Ils se jetèrent sur elle. Riza évita une attaque et jeta un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'un de ses attaquants, tournant sur elle-même pour échapper aux coups. Elle se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir.Elle ne put cependant éviter un coup de poing qui la percuta à la mâchoire et l'envoya au sol.

Elle se releva rapidement et effectua un salto arrière pour éviter deux nouveaux attaquants, frappant lors de sa réception un troisième homme.

Mais épuisée et ressentant plus que jamais la douleur dans son bras, elle perdit l'équilibre. Celui qui paraissait être le chef en profita pour la saisir à la gorge et la repoussa contre un mur, lui broyant à moitié sa trachée.

« Fais tes prières ma jolie. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Des bulles rouges éclataient dans ses yeux et elle n'arrivait plus à inspirer l'air qui lui faisait sérieusement défaut.

Soudain, des flammes surgirent de nulle part et enflammèrent les Ishbals qui faisaient cercle autour d'eux.

Celui qui la tenait relâcha sa prise pour voir d'où venait cette attaque inattendue.

Riza tomba à genoux, se tenant le cou et aspirant l'oxygène par goulées.

Elle releva péniblement la tête pour voir à travers la fumée la silhouette d'un homme en uniforme bleu.

La main gantée ornée d'un cercle de transmutation levée.

Un alchimiste. Et pas n'importe lequel. L'alchimiste de flamme.

Riza entendit pour la première fois sa voix, elle roulait comme le grondement du tonnerre.

« Rends toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tes amis sont déjà morts. »

L'Ishbal ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur lui un couteau à la main.

L'alchimiste claqua des doigts. L'homme tomba au sol. Il mourut sans un cri.

Riza sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Complètement abasourdie elle releva son visage vers l'alchimiste.

Elle voyait bien ses lèvres bouger, mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Ses yeux étaient fichés sur ceux sombres comme l'enfer de l'alchimiste.

Enfin, les sons lui parvinrent.

« Je vous demande si vous allez bien. »

« Oui. »

Riza se remit sur ses jambes. Elle voulut s'appuyer contre le mur à l'aide de son bras, mais c'était oublier qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Elle poussa un gémissement. L'alchimiste lui prit doucement le bras et le regarda.

« Il n'a pas l'air cassé. »

Riza le récupéra d'un mouvement brusque et le tint à l'aide de son bras valide.

« Ca va aller. »

L'alchimiste de flamme la regarda intensément un instant.

« Bien, nous devons partir. Il peut en arriver d'autres. »

Ils regagnèrent sans plus d'incident leur camp. Riza insista pour aller faire son rapport avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle se devait de faire part de la mort de ses compagnons d'arme.

L'alchimiste vint lui rendre visite en soirée.

« Je m'appelle Roy Mustang. »

Riza le regarda avant de lui répondre : « Riza Hawkeye. »

« Vous vous êtes bien battue cet après-midi. »

« Je ne m'en serai pas sortie sans vous. Je vous dois la vie. »

« Sans doute. »

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la couchette sans plus parler.

Enfin Mustang se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la tente. Il s'entendit interpeller :

« Major ! »

Il se retourna.

« Merci. Je vous le revaudrai. »

« J'en suis sûr. Remettez-vous vite et bien. »

Et il sortit la laissant seule sur sa couchette.

* * *

« Riza, tu ne dors pas ? »

Un bras enlaça la jeune femme.

« Non. Je pensais au jour où nous nous sommes connus à Ishbal. Ca fait 10 ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui. »

« Je m'en souviens. Tu étais attaquée par des rebelles.

« Et tu es arrivé et tu m'as sauvé la vie.

« Je suis venu te voir ce soir là. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et je voulais te revoir.

« Je t'ai promis que je te le revaudrai. »

Roy la serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Et tu l'as fait. Un nombre incalculable de fois et chaque jour qui passe en restant près de moi. »


End file.
